Feeding The Hormones
by Rothelena
Summary: M-rated one-shot, don't expect any plot here. Two adults doing adult things, nothing more.


I've been sitting on this tiny piece for more than a week now, and whenever I thought about posting it, I broke out in a cold sweat, read through it, worked on it a little bit and then didn't do it.

Now, I'm going to post this damn thing, period.

It's absolutely 100% rated M, which means explicit adult situations. Be warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, and I don't make money from fan fiction.

**Feeding The Hormones**

Joe carefully connected the wires, checking everything twice while Patrick Jane watched him with vivid interest and fascination. Joe reminded him of Pete in many ways: a gentle giant most would underestimate, but who owned a lot of unusual, delicate skills most wouldn't even understand. Jane would never have been able to do with the electricity what Joe did, so he was grateful to have him, especially since Jimmy Lisbon seemed to be unavailable at the moment…. he had tried to call him several times, with no success. He probably had his hands full with his fiancée Lucy- somehow, she seemed the hysterical type through and through. High maintenance, most likely.

Joe wiped his palms on his pants, looking critically at his handiwork. Then he looked at Jane and smiled almost shyly.

"All done, Mr. Jane. Ready to be plastered up now- that's a mighty fine house you have here. Did all of that yourself?"

Jane smiled back.

"Yeah, most of it. I had a little help here and there. There are certain… circumstances that required finishing the project earlier than I had planned originally."

Joe nodded.

"Going to live here all on your own, then?"

Jane's smile got so bright it seemed to rival the sun's glow.

"No… no, I won't."

Joe's gaze sneaked to Jane's shiny, platinum wedding ring.

"You got a little wife, huh?"

"Exactly."

"Kids?"

Jane's clearly showing happiness became as overpowering as a supernova, he could feel it himself.

"Not yet."

Joe chuckled.

"Working on it?"

As if on cue, Jane heard the familiar clicking of high heels on the porch, and turned slowly to watch her enter.

His life. His sun. His reason for everything.

Jane kept reliving the past months in his mind, again and again, everything they had shared and celebrated, and the warmth she gave him covered him like a coat. He smiled at her, putting everything he felt for her into the gesture. He wanted her to feel it, all the time. Wanted her to never doubt what she was to him.

Being six months pregnant and quite short, Lisbon already carried a considerable baby bump, and she was so cute Jane couldn't deny her a thing. Which was not good, because it weakened his leverage in the countless negotiations life with Teresa Lisbon Jane was made of.

"Hey," she said with a smile, and just like that his whole body was aching to get closer to her, an effect she permanently seemed to have on him and that had brought the two of them into more than one embarrassing situation already.

Teresa shook Joe's hand, who grinned like a teddy bear, already smitten with Jane's gorgeous wife.

His little angel glowed from inside. She just looked so relaxed and happy, right at home in her growing body. She loved her little bump far more than he had thought she would, and had never once complained about it. Instead, she loved talking to their unborn child while she gently massaged her abdomen with baby oil. Jane could watch her for hours, bathing in their shared happiness.

They chatted with Joe for a moment, but Jane grew restless fast and pulled Lisbon a little to the side to give her room to talk to him- and treat himself to a little caress. Touching her tiny arms, he felt the now familiar pang of worry enter his heart. Teresa's pregnancy cravings had nothing to do with food, so she had gained no weight besides her little bump.

"We should get dinner." He whispered, but she shook her head.

"I'm not hungry."

The slight glitter in her eyes told him she was only talking about food. He used bio-feedback to stop the immediate, uncomfortable swelling in his pants. He coughed.

"We're done for today. Just going to pack up, then I'm good to go. Do you want to spend the night at your house in Austin?"

Every night the same question, followed by the same answer.

"No. I want to stay at the Airstream."

Jane chuckled. Long gone were the times when she had called it his "silver bucket" with contempt in her voice. These days, she hardly ever wanted to leave it. She gladly accepted the cramped confines of the bathroom, the lack of a tub. All she wanted was to curl up with him on the narrow space that held their bed and squeeze as much sex out of him as she could. For talking about pregnancy cravings, Lisbon's definitely were about the carnal pleasures. And although that was entirely new for him, he didn't complain.

"Can you stay with me for the weekend?" she whispered softly, and his heart erupted in a nervous flutter, understanding exactly what she meant.

"But love- the house." He gently put both hands on her bump, almost covering the whole thing. "I need to get finished before this little one gets here, and it's only a little more than three months at best."

"Babies don't need that much space. We can well live with her in the Airstream for a while!"

Jane grinned.

"You would possibly raise a whole hockey team in the Airstream, woman."

"It's cozy."

"And cozy beats wide open spaces?"

"We have wide open spaces AROUND the Airstream."

They waved at Joe who tactfully made his exit, and Jane took the opportunity to pull Lisbon closer, in the cocooning shelter of his arms.

"I know," he whispered, "my lady just needs a little cave where she can hide at night."

"Not alone, though…"

"Don't worry. I'll be there to protect you."

"Well, that's not the thing I need you to do…"

Jane chuckled. He knew what would happen if he did this now, but he couldn't resist. Pressing his lips onto hers, he tried everything to make this a harmless peck, but there was no "harmless" with Lisbon these days. Without skipping a beat, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and her hand against his crotch, and he immediately got so hard it was painful.

"Teresa!" he gasped.

She gently licked over his lips, making the tiny hairs on his neck stand on end.

"Right now, Jane," she growled, already fumbling with his belt.

"No!" he cried out, "the lube is in the Airstream, we have to…"

"Forget about the damn lube, I'm so wet already you will slide in like a charm."

He tried to push her hands away, shaking his head.

"No, Lisbon, that was our deal… we're doing this as often and as rough as you want, but I won't risk hurting you in any way. "

Given her preferred style of sex, for him this meant lubing up until it felt as if they were mud catching. She was carrying his baby, so there was no such thing as "too wet" in his book.

Lisbon pouted.

"Come on, my sweet," Jane cooed, "how likely is it that I can't get you back in the mood after we walked these three steps to the Airstream- which is right next to the house?"

Lisbon shivered visibly and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go- FAST!"

They all but raced to the Airstream.

Lisbon had undressed before he could blink, but Jane knew not to bother with his clothes in such a moment. He simply ripped the bottle of lube from his nightstand while his free hand fumbled with his fly already, freeing his rock hard cock. Lisbon rubbed up against him, showering his throat and jaw with warm kisses. Knowing the suit he wore was ruined anyway, he just squirted an enormous amount of the clear lube onto his cock before collecting some of the excess, gently rubbing it onto Teresa's soft folds. God, she was so soft everywhere, his heart wanted to burst out of his chest with longing. Her skin was like silk against his, he sighed with pleasure. When he touched her clit, she jerked in his arms, her sweet breath catching on a gasp.

"No," she whispered, "I need…"

"I know what you need." He growled and swiftly bent her over the counter, making sure the edge came nowhere near her bump.

Jane acted on instinct, and his instincts were fine-tuned to his pregnant woman by now. He registered every tiny sign of discomfort, knew how to guarantee that she wasn't hurt in any way.

He put his hands over her bump, in the perfect position to dampen the vibrations his thrusts would cause. Lisbon spread her legs, shuddering in his arms, and he slid into her without any resistance, his hard, slick cock driving right to the bottom of her. Teresa cried his name, every letter trembling on her tongue, and he knew what she was asking for, gasping helplessly from the ecstasy that made him burn all over. She was so tight, so warm, her sheath already clutching him in pre-orgasmic contractions. He pulled back and slammed in again, knowing she wanted more, but loving teasing her too much to miss it. He felt it the second her frustration became too much, and before she could voice her protest, he gave her a quick succession of hard, short thrusts, making her body bounce from the force.

"Yessss," she hissed, and Jane effortlessly pushed her into her first orgasm, establishing a rough, battering rhythm that made her come in seconds. Framing her sweet bumps with his hands, he gave her what she wanted, not holding anything back, even when her cute butt took on a rosy hue from the slap of his rapidly thrusting hips. Her walls rippled around his cock in wild contractions, and Jane just pounded harder, intent on making her come again and again.

When he pulled out all of a sudden, she groaned with disappointment, until he turned her around and effortlessly lifted her to sit on the counter. Teresa immediately pulled her legs up until her thighs framed her belly, her feet pressed against the counter's wooden top. She leaned back on her outstretched arms, pushing her hips forward to invite him in. The visuals were mind-blowing: her soft, rosy sex waiting for his penetration, his cock looking so huge against her tiny opening- he kissed her warm lips, letting his tongue play with hers, her taste sinking into his core. He moaned with pleasure, deepening the kiss even more, wrapping his arms around her so he could feel her breasts pressed against his chest, his nipples hardening beneath his shirt. When she grew restless, he squeezed some more lube onto his shaft and pushed the tip of his cock inside her, just the tip, shallowly thrusting in and out of her, massaging her clit with the bulgy crown.

Lisbon cried into his mouth, the contractions of her release so strong they pushed his barely inserted cock out. Jane put a hand on her baby bump to make sure it stayed soft, and drove his whole length into her to the hilt, swallowing the desperate wail she breathed into his kiss. He moved slow and deep, invading her again, again, until she dug her fingernails into his biceps, almost drawing blood. Jane smiled and put his finger against her swollen clit, rubbing until she screamed in his arms, coming so hard he wrapped both arms around her to protect her, holding her safe against his body while she shuddered in the throes of orgasm.

"Patrick, please…" she sighed when she came down, and something inside him clicked.

Lisbon rarely called him Patrick, almost never, and when she did, it never failed to make him lose it in one way or the other. In this case, he instantly became aware of how deep his cock was still lodged inside her, hard and aching, and the itch started deep down at the base, driving him insane with need.

Lisbon's smug smile told him she knew exactly what she had done, but the fever went to his brain so fast he couldn't put up any defenses. He started to thrust again without pulling any stops this time, his only drive to shoot his load as fast as he possibly could.

Her bump was safely held between her spread thighs, so he was free to let go, and heavens, he did. He fucked her so hard his thighs slammed against the counter with every rough thrust, but all he could think about was coming, coming hard inside of her, filling her with his seed, find relief for his aching cock. He increased the speed, hammering into her, and he could taste it, a murderous orgasm that already made him breathless. Lisbon's violent climax made him crash over the edge himself, he cried out and sprayed her with his seed, shooting copiously until he almost collapsed in her arms. Lisbon lowered her legs from the counter and attempted to wrap them around his waist, which instantly brought his dizzy mind back to reality. He pulled out, making her moan with pleasure when his warm semen trickled out of her.

"Oh god," he whispered, rubbing his hands over her bump, "did I hurt you?"

She smiled exhaustedly.

"You ask me that every time, and my answer is always the same: No. That was amazing, I feel so, so good now and am finally ready to sleep. Thank you."

"You know I would do ANYTHING for you, my love," he whispered into her ear, blowing gentle kisses against her neck, "are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

She chuckled and shook her head.

"Not now. I just want to sleep. Get out of your clothes."

Jane had started to sleep in the nude to be easily available when Lisbon's libido had sky-rocketed after the first trimester- and after some in-length conversations with her obstetrician, who had assured him that hers was a normal pregnancy and he could absolutely give in to her cravings as often as she got them without doing any harm to the baby.

He undressed while Lisbon used the bathroom. She slid under the covers of their shared bed immediately afterwards, settling into the pillows with an exhausted sigh. He felt the little nag of worry at the back of his mind again- was he wearing her out? Would it be better to stop her sometimes when she encouraged him to go at her all the harder? But, no- she looked so happy, snuggling into the covers, smiling like a truly blessed little fairy. He would give her whatever she wanted, there was no doubt about that.

"She's kicking," Teresa whispered, "I think she likes it when it's shaking and jiggling down there…"

Jane chuckled.

"Yeah- just tell yourself that…"

He felt his whole body buzz with love. He hurried up and lay down next to her, pulling her small body close, tenderly stroking her belly. He could feel his daughter kick against his hand, her foot so small, and his heart threatened to explode inside his chest. Did he deserve to be this happy again?

Lisbon snuggled up to him, burying her nose against his neck.

"Jane?"

"Hmmm?"

"We need to do this more often."

He groaned.

"Teresa- we do this twice a day."

"Yes, and that's not enough. Stay here for the weekend, Jane. I need my fill. This body nourishes our baby."

"You should nourish said body, love, instead of just wearing it out."

"What if we do both? You can feed me all weekend AND fuck my brains out."

He chuckled.

"My god, Lisbon, your hormones are doing frightening things for sure… you're a truly insatiable little… ouch!"

She had kicked him, the little beast, so he wrestled with her a little, tickling her until she begged for mercy. Giggling, they snuggled close again, sharing soft kisses.

"Let's sleep now," he whispered into her soft mouth, "before your pregnancy heat makes you crave round two…"

"Too late," she breathed, and with a little sigh, he fumbled for another bottle of lube, squirting some of the cool jelly onto his rapidly hardening erection.

"Jane, I'm really, really wet, you don't need to…"

"Hush! I'm not taking any chances."

He lifted her leg, sliding his hard cock into her with a deep, long stroke.

He was a lot gentler this time, making sure the broad base of his shaft grazed her clit with every thrust, making her come undone in his arms again and again. He quickened his pace, knowing he wouldn't last long with Teresa's tight, convulsing sheath milking him. She spread wide when he came, pressing her hips against his as close as she could manage with her bump, as if she wanted to take all of him, make it easier for him to fill her with his essence.

"I love you." She whispered hoarsely.

"I love you, too," he sighed, "god, I love you more than my life, Teresa."

But the beautiful woman in his arms was already fast asleep.

**The End**


End file.
